Memorias de África (novela)
Para la película inspirada en la novela ver ''Out of Africa. Memorias de Africa (en inglés: Out of Africa y en danés: Den afrikanske Farm) es un libro de memorias de Isak Dinesen, el seudónimo literario utilizado por la escritora y baronesa danesa Karen von Blixen-Finecke. El libro, que fue publicado en 1937, relata eventos relacionados con el período de diecisiete años que Blixen pasó en su hogar en Kenia, entonces parte de África Oriental Británica. El libro es una reflexión lírica de la vida de Blixen en su plantación de café, como así mismo un tributo a ciertas personas que causaron una impresión durante su vida en aquellas latitudes. El libro es también una vívida fotografía de la vida colonial en África durante las postrimerías del Imperio británico. Blixen escribió el libro en inglés y luego lo tradujo al danés. Contexto y antecedentes :"Yo tenía una granja en África, al pie de las colinas de Ngong..." (:"I had a farm in Africa at the foot of the Ngong Hills...") Karen Dinesen se mudó al África Oriental Británica a finales del año 1913, a los 28 años de edad, para casarse con su primo segundo, el Barón Bror von Blixen-Finecke (sueco), y asentarse en la colonia británica en lo que actuualmente es Kenia. El joven Barón y la Baronesa compraron un farmland in the Ngong hills a unos quince kilómetros al suroeste de Nairobi, en una zona que en aquella época estaba todavía intentando desembarazarse de sus antecedentes rudos como depósito del Ferrocarril de Uganda Railway. Inicialmente los Blixen habían planeado criar ganado lechero, pero posteriormente Bror decidió cambiar su idea y desarrollar una plantación de café.Lorenzetti, Linda Rice, '' ‘Out of Africa': Karen Blixen's coffee years'', Tea & Coffee Trade Journal, September 1, 1999 La administración de la explotación agrícila era ejercida por europeos, incluyendo, inicialmente, a Thomas hermano de Karen – pero la mayoria de la mano de obra era provista por “squatters.” Este era el término que en la colonia se utilizaba para designar a las personas de la tribu local Kikuyu que garantizaban a los propietarios 180 días de trabajo a cambio de una compensación monetaria y el derecho a habitar y cultivar las tierras que el propietario no explotaraDinesen, Isak, Out of Africa, from the combined Vintage International Edition of Out of Africa and Shadows on the Grass, New York 1989, p. 9 lo cual en muchos casos, simplemente había sido la tierra de ellos antes que los británicos llegaran y la reclamaran como propia.Thurman, Judith, Isak Dinesen: The Life of a Storyteller, St. Martin’s Press, 1983, pp. 128 Cuando a consecuencia de la Primera Guerra Mundial el precio del café aumentó, la familia Blixen invirtió en este negocio, y en 1917 Karen y Bror expandieron su campo hasta abarcar 6000 acres. Las nuevas adquisiciones incluyeron el sitio en el cual se encuentra la casa que se muestra en forma tan prominente en Out of Africa.Lorenzetti, '' 'Out of Africa': Karen Blixen's coffee years'' Si bien el matrimonio de los Blixen comenzó con buenos augurios – con Karen y Bror saliendo en safaris de caza los cuales posteriormente Karen recordará como paradisíacos.Thurman, Isak Dinesen: The Life of a Storyteller, p. 132 Lamentablemente, al transcurrir los años el matrimonio fracasó: Bror, un cazador talentoso y de trato afable, no le era fiel a Karen y tampoco era un hombre de negocios con talento.Herne, Brian, White Hunters: The Golden Age of Safaris, Macmillan, 1999, p. 115 En 1921 se separaron, y en 1925 obtuvieron el divorcio; Karen se hizo cargo ella sola de la administración del campo. Ella tenía atributos apropiados para esta tarea – era ferozmente independiente y capaz, amaba la tierra y gustaba de sus trabajadores nativos. Pero el clima y las condiciones del terreno de su campo lamentablemente no eran las ideales para cultivar café; el campo debió soportar varios años secos con niveles de producción muy pequeños, y tampoco ayudaba el descenso del precio del café.Herne, White Hunters: The Golden Age of Safaris, p. 117 El campo cada vez se fue endeudando más y más hasta que, en 1931, la corporación familiar la forzó a que lo vendiera. El comprador, Remi Martin, que tenia planeado subdividirlo en trozos para viviendas residenciales, le ofreció a Blixen permanecr en su casa si así lo deseaba. Ella se negó a aceptar esta proposición, y regresó a Dinamarca. Blixen se mudó de regreso a la propiedad de su familia "Rungstedlund" y vivió allí con su madre; retomó su carrera como escritora que habia comenzado en su juventud, y posteriormente abandonado. En 1934 publicó una colección de cuentos de ficción, Nine Tales ("Nueve cuentos"), actualmente conocida como Seven Gothic Tales, y en 1937 publicó sus memorias sobre Kenia, Out of Africa. El título del libro probablemente estaba inspirado en el título del poema, "Ex Africa," que ella habia escrito en 1915, mientras se recuperaba en un hospital danés de su lucha contra la sífilis. El título del poema es probablemente una abreviatura del famoso antiguo adagio latino (citado en sagas desde Aristóteles a Plinio y Erasmus) Ex Africa semper aliquid novi, que traducido significa “Out of Africa, always something new” ("De Africa siempre proviene algo nuevo").Feinberg, Harvey M., and Solow, Joseph B., “Out of Africa,” The Journal of African History (2002), 43: 255-261 Cambridge University Press Estructura y estilo Out of Africa se divide en cinco secciones, la mayor parte de las cuales no son lineales y no reflejan ninguna cronología en particular. Las dos primeras se focalizan principalmente en los africanos que habitaban o visitaban la granja de Blixen e incluye observaciones sobre las ideas de los nativos sobre justicia o castigo a raíz de un horrible accidente con un arma. La tercera sección, titulada “''Visitantes del campo''”, describe alguno de los coloridos personajes locales que consideraban al campo de Blixen un sitio cálido y acogedor donde buscar reparo. El cuarto, “''Notas de un inmigrante'',” se compone de breves subcapítulos en los cuales Blixen reflexiona sobre la vida de un colono blanco en África. La quinta y última sección del libro Adiós a la Granja es la única del libro que mantiene una estructura más o menos lineal. En ella Blixen cuenta como los problemas financieros le obligaron a vender su granja y como fallecieron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos en Kenia. El libro acaba con la granja vendida y con Blixen en el Ferrocarril alejándose hacia la costa y alejándose de sus amadas colinas Ngong. ''Sombras en la hierba'' En 1961, a la edad de 76 años, Blixen publicó Sombras en la Hierba (Shadows on the Grass), un breve compendio de posteriores recopilaciones sobre sus días en África. Muchos de los personajes y eventos de Memorias de África aparecen de nuevo en este libro. Debido a su brevedad y a su contenido muy similar; Sombras en la Hierba ha sido publicado en recientes reediciones en volúmenes combinados con Memorias de África. Adaptación al cine En 1985, Sydney Pollack dirigió una película basada en esta obra, con Meryl Streep y Robert Redford en los roles protagónicos. La película no es una adaptación literal del libro, sino más bien una historia de amor. El libreto fue realizado por Kurt Luedtke basándose en gran medida en dos biografías de Blixen, es un relato cronológico comprimido del período de Blixen en Kenia que se concentra particularmente en su matrimonio con problemas y su relación con Finch Hatton. La película incluye algunos trozos de narración poética de Blixen y algunos de los episodios relatados en el libro, tales como la tarea que realiza Blixen de dirigir carromatos de suministro durante la guerra, el incendio del campo y sus problemas financieros, y sus desvelos por encontrarles un hogar a sus campesinos Kikuyu. La mayoria de los personajes principales son llamados por sus nombres reales, si bien se han realizado cambios substanciales en cuanto a algunos de los detalles. Out of Africa ganó siete premios Oscar, incluido Mejor Película, Mejor Director y Mejor adaptación cinematográfica. Referencias Véase también * Memorias Enlaces externos * [http://www.bibliotheka.org/?/opinion/43313/ Texto español en E-book.] * Resumen del libro. En inglés. * [http://literapedia.wikispaces.com/Out+of+Africa Notas sobre "Out of Africa"] en el sitio de Literapedia. En inglés. * [http://www.karenblixen.com/donelbook.html Out of Isak Dinesen.] La verdadera historia de "Out of Africa". En inglés. * Sitio web de Karen Blixen-Isak Dinesen. En inglés. * [http://www.mansionbooks.com/BookDetail.php/OutOfAfrica Fotografías de la primera edición norteamericana de "Out of Africa".] En inglés. Categoría:Novelas de 1937 Categoría:Novelas biográficas Categoría:Literatura de Dinamarca Categoría:Novelas de Dinamarca Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas en danés da:Den afrikanske farm (roman) en:Out of Africa fr:La Ferme africaine gl:Den afrikanske Farm it:La mia Africa (romanzo) nl:Out of Africa no:Den afrikanske farm pt:Den afrikanske Farm